


Grian and Mumbo's Week of Catastrophe

by Phantom_Nightz



Category: Hermitcraft RPF, Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Blood, Car Accidents, Hospitals, Injury, Worry, hermits mentioned
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-18
Updated: 2020-08-18
Packaged: 2021-03-06 03:07:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,304
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25976452
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Phantom_Nightz/pseuds/Phantom_Nightz
Summary: Grian and Mumbo take a break from hermitcraft for a week and spend some time together IRL. What happens on the last night before Mumbo has to leave to go back home?
Comments: 4
Kudos: 46





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know how I came up with this, but okay.

Grian was so excited, today was the day he and Mumbo were going to hang out in real life. Granted living near each other, Grian still went to pick Mumbo up for the week.

That's when he got the bright idea of calling him up before driving down to the airport to pick him up.

"Hey Mumbo!" Grian said as he pulled out of his driveway.  
"Hey man, you on your way?"  
"Yeah! Just pulling out now. I'll be there in like ten minutes."   
"Awesome, where do you want to meet?"  
"Front gate sound good?"  
"Yeah! I'll see you out front. I'm just grabbing my luggage."  
"Well that's always fun."  
"Yeah, just watching bags go around in circles because there's not much else to do."  
"Haha. Yeah." 

  
Roughly ten minutes later. Grian called up Mumbo again.

"Hey dude." Mumbo said, "Where you at?"  
"Front gate, in lot... uh.. H. One of the front few parking spots. I'll meet you at the corner."  
"Yeah alright." 

Grian then got out of his car and started walking up behind his friend who was not paying attention.

"BOO!" Grian yelled, scaring Mumbo out of his skin.  
"Scared the life out of me Grian." Mumbo said. Grian started to chuckle, "Sorry, come on." Grian said motioning him to follow, "Are you hungry? We could go get lunch."  
"Starved."  
"What did they not give you snacks?" Grian chuckled.  
"Nah dude, it's that airplane food just isn't the best."   
"Yeah, fair enough." Grian replied as they got to his car, Grian took Mumbos' bag and put it in the back. "Alright dude, what do you want for lunch?"   
Mumbo gave Grian a look, "It doesn't matter to me."  
"I'm the driver, make up your mind. We can't both be indecisive." Grian said as he turned on the car and pulled out of the parking space and into the city.  
"Come on G. I'm the guest."  
"Oh my goodness Mumbo, I swear." Grian chuckled, "How about a buffet? They have almost everything."  
"Sounds good mate."  
"Alright let's go."

After lunch the two went back over to Grian's crib.

"You know where the guest room is."

 _MEOW_!

"M-Maui! What? Do you want say hi to Mumbo?" Grian said looking at his cat. Mumbo chuckled, at the site. "Being a cat owner is nuts dude. They're pristine..."  
"And demand to be treated as royalty." Mumbo replied, walking up the stairs to his guest room.   
"RIGHT?!" Grian shouted, cats going away to different rooms. "Traitors." He chuckled.

A few minutes later Mumbo came back down.

"So." Mumbo started, "What was the original plan?"  
"I honestly don't remember, been so busy I've completely forgotten." Grian replied flopping on his couch, opening his phone and going into the HC Discord. "Dude, people are wondering where you've run off too. I think they forgot that we planned this chill week." Grian chuckled,  
"Yeah, just tell em that we're with each other and they don't have to worry."   
"Yeah alright. 'He's fine, he's with me. He isn't dead relax.'" Grian chuckled.  
"So subtle dude."  
"Thanks."

  
As a few days passed, Mumbo and Grian decided to go out for a drive the night before Mumbo needed to leave. 

  
"So, did you have fun?" Grian asked.  
"Of coarse! Why wouldn't I?"  
"Because I'm Grian."  
"'Because you're Grian.'" Mumbo chuckled.

They pulled up to a stop light. The light was red so Grian followed their traffic laws and what not. When it turned green, the two started to pull forward but were then hit in a collision of three other cars. A four-car-pile-up if you mind.  
They were unconscious almost immediately after the air bags deployed.

Mumbo was the first awake.  
"Ah.. Pain, ouch.. Grian?" Mumbo said, his words slightly slurred. He could see Grian knocked out with blood slowly dripping from the top of his forehead. "Grian?" He asked again, putting two fingers to see if he still had a pulse. Luckily he did and he was still breathing. Mumbo sighed a sigh of relief when he heard sirens nearby. Mumbo's leg hurt so much, it was almost excruciating. He slowly leaned his head back but looked up when he felt himself being dragged out of the vehicle.

  
"Sir? Are you with us?" A paramedic said, Mumbo gave a small nod. "Alright good. Get him to the ER for check."  
"Wait how's my friend?" Mumbo managed to get out.  
"We're working on getting him out. You need to go." The paramedic said, shooing his peers, and they left.

"Alright, let's get him to hospital and possibly in for surgery, his arm looks a little mangled, make sure there's no permanent damage." Main paramedic said as they set an unconscious Grian on a stretcher and worked on getting the other three drivers out.

Hours later, the doctors brought Grian into a different room, and hooked him up to an IV tube, heart monitor, and oxygen.   
Soon enough he was able to have visitors but he was still unconscious. They had let Mumbo sit in his room and rest looking over his injured friend.

* * *

"Woah!" Xisuma said while on call with Iskall.  
"What?" Iskall asked.  
"There was a four-car-pile-up in the next city over."  
"Woah, was anyone hurt?"  
"It says here, 'All five people were injured but zero deaths, three of the four drivers were drunk over the legal limit. Two in critical condition, three others recived minor injuries.' That's bad." X said cringing as he read the article on his phone.  
"Anyone we know? I really hope not." Iskall said, worry in his voice.  
"It isn't saying names. But I don't hope anyone we know was involved in that. Let's get back to this." Xisuma said going back to Minecraft and working on red stone with Iskall.

Roughly at around 1:30 AM Xisuma got a text.  
"Who's texting me at 1:30 in the morning?" Xisuma said.  
"A better question is why are you still awake at 1:30 in the morning." The swede asked.  
"It's Mumbo, hang on." X read through the text. "Oh my god.. Iskall I gotta go."He said, panic in his voice.  
"What happened?"  
"Y'know that pile-up I mentioned earlier?" Xisuma asked.  
"Yeah why?"   
"Mumbo and Grian were involved in it and are in the hospital." Xiusma explained quickly, "I gotta go."  
"Want me to notify the others?"  
"Yeah, send it into the discord. I gotta go. Bye Iskall!"  
"Later X."

  
Xisuma drove to the hospital they were at, once he got there he ran to a receptionists desk in a hurry.

  
"Can I help you sir?" She responded kindly.  
"Yeah, uh, so two of my friends were involved in a car accident I don't know how long ago. What room are they in?"  
"Names?"  
"Uh.. real names or.."  
"Sir this isn't youtube."  
"Right sorry, uh Oli Brotherhood and Charles ****?"   
"Ah, they were both moved to the same room about an hour ago. They're in room 251."  
"Thank you." Xisuma said as he walked through the halls to room 251. Once he found it he knocked on the door. A quiet, 'Come in,' could be heard from the inside. Xisuma walked in quickly letting the door quietly shut behind him.

  
"Mumbo, oh my gosh, are you guys okay?" Xisuma asked frantically.  
"Yeah, I'm fine, but Grain took the worst of it. He's been out of it ever since he got out of surgery."   
"Seriously? What happened?" Xisuma asked as he sat down in an opposite chair.  
"I was told it was like three extremely drunk drivers. But they aren't claiming Grian and I on anything, all on the other three." Mumbo explained, X let out a small sigh.  
"I got extremely worried when you sent me that text. I was even in a call with Iskall, he's notifying everyone else on the discord. He's really worried too."  
"I mean I would assume so. It's not often you hear that two of your best friends are in a hospital bed." Mumbo chuckled trying to lighten the mood. Xisuma didn't even give a light chuckle, only pulling out his phone and checking the discord.

"Geez. One small text from Iskall woke the entire server." Xisuma said.  
"What did he say?" Mumbo asked.  
"He let them know you two were in the hospital and I was on my way to go check and see if you guys were okay, and people are mad at him for just dropping a bomb like that so casually." X explained, typing into their group chat.

_'Grian and Mumbo are fine. Grian's still asleep though. He got out of surgery about an hour and a half ago Mumbo said. They'll be okay.'_

"Gosh Mumbo." Xisuma said, "What happened?"  
"Stop light, then a crash. That's all I remember really. I got hit pretty hard by the air bag. Got a fractured leg, slight memory loss." Mumbo started then stopped when he saw Xisuma staring at him, "But I'll be alright. So will Grian."  
"I hope so." 


	2. Chapter 2

As it slowly became late morning X was talking with Mumbo as a doctor came in and checked Grians' vitals.

"How is he doc?" Xisuma asked.

"He'll be fine. I want to keep him here under observation until he wakes up." The doctor replied. "His heart rate is good, BP is normal, we're just gonna have to draw some blood and do a test to see how his white and red cells are doing." 

"So how long do you think it'll be before he wakes up?" Mumbo asked.

"Hard to tell. Could be a few minutes, or a few hours. Sometimes maybe another day. I mean he did get hit pretty bad so." The doctor replied, "Anyways, I'm gonna clear you for leave, I'm sure your friend can watch over you while you heal. I'll be sending a nurse in soon to draw blood from your friend. Have a nice day boys."

"Thanks Doc." X said as the doctor left the room. "So... Want me to go pick you up some clothes at the store Mumbo?" 

"You can if you want X. I'm not forcing you."

"I'll be back in an hour." Xisuma said "Hey! Go eat something while you're at it. You've been here all day with nothing to eat." Mumbo shouted, Xisuma nodded and left, a nurse following in. 

"Well hi there sweetie, you're friend being difficult?" The nurse asked as she prepped Grian to draw his blood for testing. 

"I mean, he's X, he tends to worry then forgets to eat sometimes. He just needs to be reminded some days." Mumbo replied sitting up in the bed he was in.

"I've had friends like that. I know what you mean." The nurse replied, "Okay, well I'm gonna get these over to the lab. Have fun getting home with you friend. You'll be on crutches for a few weeks, then you'll be fine to walk normally hopefully. As long as you don't do something stupid."

Mumbo let out a light chuckle as the nurse left. After a few minutes of waiting in silence, he heard Grian stir.

"Ugh.. My head.." Grian mumbled.

"Hey G. How you feeling?"

Grian grunted as he moved his head towards Mumbo, "I'm alright. Feels like I just got stuck with a needle." He said his voice gravelly. 

"That's because you were, and still kinda are. You've got an IV tube in ya mate."

Grian looked up at the tube attached to his arm and frowned. "What happened?"

"Car crash. You took a big hit. You've got stitches in your chest and left arm, small one on your forehead too. You've been out of it roughly a full day."

Grian groaned at the thought. "Who hit us?"

"Drunk drivers." Mumbo said, a few seconds later the doctor walked back in.

"Oh. You're awake. How do you feel?" The doctor asked walking over to Grian.

"Like my body went three rounds through a tornado." Grian mumbled.

"Well I can assure you that didn't happen. I can tell you're able to move your head now. Can you wiggle your toes for me?"

Grian did so.

"Good, good, you're responsive. Let's sit you up shall we? I'll be right back with a nurse. Okay?" Grian nodded slightly and the doctor left. A few seconds later the doc returned with a nurse and they slowly sat Grian up so that they wouldn't hurt him. They then continued to check his eyes and other items. "You'll be okay." Doc said turning off his flashlight and leaving.

The nurse turned to Mumbo. "I'm gonna need you to sign your form of release. And when your friend gets back you can leave with him."

"Thanks." Mumbo said signing the paper, handing it back and the nurse left.

"Who was she talking about?" Grian asked, his eyes were baggy, and his body looked tired and weak while he was sitting up.

"Oh, Xisuma came by. After I was moved into your room, I texted him and he came right over. He's currently at the shop grabbing me human clothes to wear, and hopefully something to eat. You know how he gets."

Grian let out a quiet 'yeah' and turned his head towards the ceiling. That's when Xisuma walked back in.

"Alright Mumbo, I've got you some clothes and...." Xisuma stopped when he saw Grian look at him. "Hey."

"Hi." Grian said weakly.

"How... How are you feeling?"

"Weak, but I'm okay." He mumbled. 

"I'm glad you're awake G." 

"Thanks?" Grian questioned.

"Did you get something to eat like I said X?" Mumbo questioned. 

"Yes I did, here." He replied tossing the bag of clothes onto Mumbos' bed. "I'll leave you to it."

"You're leaving me?" Grian asked.

"Only because I was clear for release and can't stay anyways. I'll be here to visit you, don't worry." Mumbo replied putting on the clothes.

"Okay.." Grian said softly as he yawned.

"If you're tired still, you should probably get some rest again." Mumbo chuckled, slightly standing up and grabbing a crutch that was sat beside his bed earlier. 

Grian chuckled as well, only to have a slight pain in his chest. "Ow.." He quietly grunted.

"Take it easy okay?"

Grian nodded as he saw Xisuma walk back in say goodbye, and take Mumbo with him. After they left Grian shut his eyes again and drifted off to sleep.

* * *

As X helped Mumbo up his stairs and to his couch he got a call from the hospital.

"Uh, hello?"

"Hi, is this ******?" The other person on the line asked.

"Yeah. Who is this?"

"This is Sheryl from the hospital that your friend is at. His labs came back normal."

"That's wonderful news."

"We should be able to release him within the next week if he heals quickly."

"Wonderful. Thanks, bye." 

"What was that about?" Mumbo asked.

"Oh, it was someone from the hospital you and Grian were at. They said that Grian's labs came back normal."

"Wonderful! When can he leave?"

"They said in a week or so if he heals quickly."

Mumbo sighed in relief, "Great!"

"I'm gonna text the guys. Tell 'em you're chilling at my place for the time being. We'll go back and visit Grian tomorrow." 

"Yeah alright."

"I'm gonna go get some work done, need anything?"

"No, not right now. Thank you X."

"Not a problem. I'll be in the next room if you need anything, don't be afraid to give a shout." Xisuma said walking into the next room.

As X logged into the server a multitude of messages went through the chat.

_< Falsesymmetry> How's Mumbo and Grian?  
<Renthedog> Are they okay? What happened?  
<Iskall85> Is anything broken?  
<Xisuma> Calm down, they're fine. Mumbo's chilling with me for the time being.  
<Xisuma> Grian will be doing the same when he is clear for release.  
<Docm77> So they're okay?  
<Xisuma> Yes  
<GTWScar> Glad to hear that. When will he be clear for release?  
<Xisuma> roughly a week if he heals fast._

Days turned into a week and Xisuma got a call, not a call he was expecting.

"Hello, ****?"

"Yes?"

"I have good and bad news."

"What's that?"

"You're friend had a seizure last night after we removed his stitches on his chest, and we're gonna keep him for another few days under observation."

Xisuma walked out of the room, "Is he okay?" 

"We're going to hope so, we made a few tests with a Cat scan and MRI scan to see if we missed anything, and there's just apparently somehow a small glass shard caught between his rib cage. He's in surgery."

"How could you guys miss something?" Xisuma whisper-yelled. Mumbo looked over at where X walked away. "X? Is something wrong?" "Just a sec dude." X called back. "Call me when he's out okay?"

"Yes sir." Then the call ended and X walked over to Mumbo.

"X? What's going on?"

Xisuma sighed and explained what happened. 

"Is he gonna be okay?" Mumbo asked frantically.

"Calm down, he should be completely fine. They are however keeping him longer for observation." Xisuma said taking out his phone again and opening the server discord. So many messages were unread in it. "How do we tell them this?"

"Like it is mate. Just explain to them like you did to me. They'll understand." Mumbo assured.

"Dude, people are worrying about you and Grian." Xisuma sighed, "It's difficult to explain that one of your best friends are in the hospital and just not seeming to get better."

He looked back at the chat and just typed,

_< X>They're keeping Grian for another few days_

_< FS> What why?_

_< X> Well..._

_< Doc> X what happened?_

_< Iskall> Yeah seriously._

_< X> He had a seizure while they were taking out some of his stitches._

_< GTWScar> That's absolutely terrible! _

_< X> They said they ran more tests and that there was something where it shouldn't have been and that he's in surgery again._

_< Zed> Wow... :(_

_< TT> Keep us posted  
_

_< ISV> Yeah, we'll be listening in _

"They know and they're worried." Xisuma sighed. He went to go and take a nap on the couch. 

Hours later X got a call.

"Hello?"

"Hi, is this *****?"

"Yes."

"This is Sheryl from ***."

Xisuma shot up, "How is he?"

"He's fine, the surgery went successful and there was nothing else blocking or damaging his system. You can visit him in 24-hours time."

X sighed, "Thank you. Bye."

"So?" Mumbo asked.

"He's okay. We can visit him in 24 hours." 

Mumbo texted the group and told them the news.

~One day later~

Mumbo and X walked into Grian's room, he was sitting up and smiled at them when they walked in.

"Hey buddy. How you feeling?"

"I've been stuck in a hospital bed for a week and a half, how do you think I feel?" Grian chuckled.

"Hey, it's just a question." Mumbo said.

"I'm honestly ready to go home. My mums' been taking care of my cats since I've been here." 

"Yeah, my friend has been taking care of Kubo." Mumbo said.

"Ha."

~Four days later~

"I CAN FINALLY LEAVE!" Grian shouted through the phone.

"Yeah, chill man, we're on our way. Have you eaten?" Xisuma said.

"Nope, I'm starved man."

"Yeah alright, if you're able to meet us outside do so."

"Yeah, on my way out now."

"Cool, see ya in a bit."

Xisuma then called the group chat and put his video on. "Hey guys!"

"Hey you two!" They shouted.

"What're you guys doing?"

"Oh, not much." X said parking out in front of the hospital. That's when Grian ran in the car. "Just picking up a gremlin!"

"Grian!" They shouted.

"Hey guys!" Grian replied back. 

"We're gonna go get lunch. We'll talk to you guys later. Bye!" 

They hung up the call and left.

"Good to have you back Grian." Mumbo said.

"Good to be back!" Grian said with a smile.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Discord Chat abbrves.  
> X-Xisuma (duh)  
> FS-False  
> TT-Tango  
> ISV-Impulse


End file.
